1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hair treatment apparatus used for performing drying, dyeing and permanent-waving of hair by blowing warm or hot air onto the hair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Among conventional hair treatment apparatuses for blowing warm and hot air are a hood type hair treatment apparatus disposed over the head which blows and disturbs hot air in a space surrounding the head by a heater and fan, and a hand dryer which is held by hand and blows hot air to a desired portion of the head.
Another type of hair treatment apparatus already available has one or more infrared heaters directed toward the hair to treat it by the radiation of heat.
The hood type hair treatment apparatus has a drawback of being unable to accommodate the whole hair in the hood when it comes to treat long hair, which is now in fashion. Another disadvantage is that the condition of the hair being dried and disturbed cannot be seen unless the hood is removed. That is, this type of hair treatment apparatus does not allow the hair to be touched and worked upon while being dried.
With the hair treatment apparatus that radiates infrared rays, a blower mounted therein blows hot air only to a certain area not covering the entire area of the head, so that uniform drying often cannot be achieved. Since the area of the head to which the infrared rays are radiated and to which hot air is blown is not changed, not only are the drying and hair treatment not performed evenly but the area may become overheated.